


Dinner and a Show

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, dad kakashi, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi has discovered that he loves being a dad.But what he didn't expect to discover any time soon, was that his son is a genius.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	Dinner and a Show

_Splat._

Kakashi's eyes flicked over to the source of noise, and he saw a clump of mashed food on a photo frame. It was early evening, and he had been trying to feed his and Iruka's son some dinner. But Kaito had refused to be spoon fed, so Kakashi had let him try eating by himself; which had been relatively successful... If you didn't pay attention to how much food had fallen onto the tray of his high chair, or on the bib he had pulled off about half way through.

And now that he was clearly done with his dinner, Kakashi had to get to him before the entire dining room ended up looking like a bomb had hit; but first, while he was closer to the frame than Kaito, he decided to give it a quick clean, and wipe the goop away.

When he picked it up, it didn't take him long to realise it was a picture from his old days - the commemorative one that had been taken when he'd been assigned to Minato's team; and that the blob of mess was covering Obito's face. Kakashi huffed in amusement. Of course it was _his_ face. Even in death, he still drew the short straw.

"Now, now, if you're not careful, you're going to hide daddy's face, too." Kakashi hummed contently.

"Gaa!" Kaito declared, kicking happily in the high chair.

"Oh, _really_?" He chuckled.

Kakashi gave the frame a quick wipe over, and moved it to the bench to give a proper clean later; after he had dealt with his son. He was lucky Kaito hadn't done anything else yet - he did have Iruka's genes, after all; and could be a little terror sometimes. But that was nothing he couldn't handle - especially after dealing with Naruto's antics for years.

Kakashi walked around the table to the high chair; and when he caught motion of something shooting past him in his peripheral vision, he stopped in his tracks, listening as something made a loud, sloppy _splat_ behind him. Apparently he wasn't the shinobi he used to be, if a baby could manage to throw glops of food without being caught in the act.

Kaito squealed in delight, very pleased with himself; and wriggled excitedly in his seat, clapping his hands. Kakashi turned to see where it landed this time, and was astonished to find that Obito had been hit again, and the frame was shifting and wobbling, as though the tiny blob of mash had knocked it about and it was trying to keep its balance.

"Kaito, did you just…?" Kakashi trailed off, picking up the frame. He shook his head. No; he was imagining things. That was a coincidence. There was no way a baby had that much strength to knock a frame around from _that_ distance, with such a small, light object… _Right_? Unless…

Kakashi stared in wonder at Kaito's sparkling eyes - Iruka's shape, with a beautiful deep blue colour; and he moved the frame again, now more interested in his son's actions than getting anything clean. This time he'd watch him and confirm his suspicions, to know for sure. And for some reason, he found his heart beating just that little bit faster. If he wasn't imagining things, and Kaito really had done what he thought he had…

Kakashi watched a grin break out on his son's face as he pressed his tiny hand into his food and grabbed another handful. He looked so innocent, raising his hand and watching it get closer to his mouth, like he was going for another bite; but then his eyes darted around the room, as though he was looking for something, his smile never fading. Kakashi waited patiently as an expression of mischief filled Kaito's face - almost the spitting image of Iruka when he was being playful; then suddenly, his eyes sparkled excitedly, and he threw the food from his hand.

Kakashi studied the motion carefully, his heart pounding even faster in anticipation; and from the moment Kaito's chakra signature flared, to the moment he heard that familiar _splat_ of food making heavy contact, all he could do was stare dumbly at the wobbling frame in disbelief. There was no mistaking it - Kaito had definitely used chakra, and he had excellent aim.

A million thoughts raced through Kakashi's head as he fell into a small panic. Was this what _he_ had been like at this age? Was something like this what prompted his dad to put him in the academy at such a young age? How was he going to tell Iruka? What were they going to do? Kaito was clearly a genius; but that didn't mean he had to follow the same path as him, right?

_Splat._

This time the food hit the side of his head, distracting him from his thoughts; and he turned in surprise, facing Kaito, who giggled when he made eye contact.

"Maa, are you challenging me?" Kakashi asked lightly, slowly creeping closer to him.

The closer he got, the more excited Kaito became, until he was almost screaming with glee as he wriggled around in his seat; and Kakashi found it hard to keep a straight face as he approached. Then finally, when he reached the chair, he leaned in, admiring the bright smile and pure joy across his son's face; and when his head was inches away, he stopped moving, waiting to see what he'd do.

Kaito's laughter died down again, but he still kept a cheeky little grin on his face; and before Kakashi could register what was happening, his son launched forward and attacked him with a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

Kakashi stared in surprise for a moment, then smiled fondly and lifted him out of the chair; and pulled him into a warm hug, as his heart burst with affection. He was so grateful to have this boy in his life, and would do anything for him.

"Papa will be home from work soon. Let's get you cleaned up before he gets back." Kakashi murmured, picking goop out of Kaito's messy brown hair. "And then we'll figure out some other way to show him your little surprise. What do you think? Hmn?"

Kaito cooed in response, and nestled into his body as he got carried away; and Kakashi smiled as his mind began to wander.

If anyone had told him years ago that he and Iruka would have a child together; that he would be a father, doing this; he wouldn't have believed them. But now that he had both Iruka _and_ Kaito, who had become the two most important people in his life, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He loved them both dearly; and they made him feel complete.

Like he was finally living his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
